More than Gravity
by Tessitra
Summary: In 1999 Draco returned back to Hogwarts a year after Voldemort's defeat. For the first time he felt free. Nobody commanding him anymore. However things happened during one midnight in the dark. The know-it-all mistook Draco for her boyfriend. "Let me taste you" Granger purred as the sound of his zipper pulls down. (M rating at first chapter and upcoming ones) [slow-build Dramione]
1. September 13th

**More than Gravity** is a story that just came to me randomly. It's been a while since I updated or even written a fanfiction. Then a day such as this, it just felt right. Finished in one day and a headache as comfort (wworth it though) I might have this as a shorter story or a longer, depends on what I feel like and if the story is responded well to. Hopefully you'll like it, if not then I have other stories you might like. I won't steal any more of your time. So enjoy reading this little chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights for Harry Potter and never will. All rights goes to J.K Rowling. I just bend on the characters for fanfictions.

 **Warnings:** I've mentioned this in other stories but might as well do here too. I probably have a few spelling errors here and there and if you find any just tell me and help me improve! Second warning is that this story will have A LOT of mature stuff. Some chapters might be more mature than others and with mature I mean sex/fetish/bondage (the later will probably appear on future chapters not sure) and this first chapter will include mature. So no flames since you have now been warned. If you're into that stuff then just go ahead and read!

* * *

 **1999 September 13th. Mondays**

Mondays are easily the worst day of the week. It's the first day of the school week addition to all classes with the rivalry house Gryffindor. To say Draco Malfoy wasn't fond of the day was to put it mildly. He figured everything that happened last year, when Voldemort was defeated things would be different. Nope, he had been mistaken, Draco still hated the boasting Gryffindors. Ironically his hatred had actually grown towards them. He hadn't planned on returning back to Hogwarts after the battle however his mother slithered her way around, persuading her son that it would benefit him in the future. Apparently his grades and 'graduation' was of great importance now. As his father was still imprisoned at Azkaban Narcissa had to make decisions at the manor, and thought it best for her son to get a proper education. Their family went through a lot that year, and the last thing Draco wanted to do was hurt his mother's feelings. Which lead him to finally agree on returning back to Hogwarts.

Alongside Draco there was only 100 'old' students coming back, and ten of them was Slytherins. Mostly because of the war many had vanished or died at the battle. One of Draco's better friends had died, Blaise Zabini. It had taken a long time to process his friend's death since Draco didn't really open up to just anyone. Not so surprisingly almost every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw came back (the ones that survived.) Even the golden boy and his annoying friend know-it-all, the Weasel hadn't returned however. Despite the nicknames there wasn't any malice towards them anymore, Draco just simply ignored them. It just felt pointless to even be bothered by them. For the first time Draco didn't have anyone else telling him what's wrong or right. Commanding him on what to do. Having the deatheater mark on his right arm for a weak reminder. The day Voldemort was finally defeated Draco felt relieved. Even his father had felt remorse and tried to make up for the years serving the Dark Lord. Draco highly doubted that his father would truly change his ways, he was too far gone and soon after the trial was over. Lucius was taken away and imprisoned at Azkaban.

Now Draco could decide for himself, something he never had an option to do when he was younger. Despite his mother's wishes for him to return back to Hogwarts. He now had a second chance to make this school year become better than his previous ones. However a few things never changed. Which led to why Draco hated Mondays and how the hatred had only grown towards Gryffindors.

* * *

 **1999 September 13th. Annoyed**

First class with the Gryffindors happened to be Draco's favourite subject, potions. With the death of Severus Snape, the former Professor Horace Slughorn had taken his place tutoring once again. Draco considered him being ancient and that the old bat should retire. Mostly because Slughorn always regarded Draco with a skittish nervous expression. It was an expression Draco was faced with from many students this year. Only the slightest bump from a first year, and they would quickly stutter out an apology and run away. At the beginning of the school year Draco hadn't expected any less but now it was starting to piss him off. Did they really expect him to become evil and use an unforgivable? Maybe that would've been his future last year, if things ended up differently. The scared expressions wasn't the only ones Draco was haunted by. There had been some admiration as well, particularly coming from Gryffindor girls and some boys. The Hufflepuffs had even turned to extreme, writing him love letters with confetti. If Draco knew that returning back to Hogwarts was going to end up like this, he'd rather just stayed back at the manor. Instead he had to either endure the ogling girls from the first row on his left, or the glaring eyes at his left.

There's only that much a bloke could stand as Draco slumped his usually composed shoulders turning his attention back to the boiling cauldron adding the moondew drops . He gave a frustrated groan. "What's that for?" the voice beside him asked while stopping cutting the ingredients needed for the Wiggenweld potion. Draco looked at his fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott. They never been that close in the early years, but now they were the only ones left in their circle of friends. It could've been worse, Theodore was an alright bloke so they got along fairly well. Draco wasn't in the mood for gossip so he figured that he could change the topic of conversation elsewhere, gesturing to the ingredients needed. "It says 'heat until the potion turns yellow' and then I added the moondew drops" read Draco with a simple shrug on his shoulders. Once again returning to follow the instructions based from the textbook. Theodore scoffed. "You know very well that it wasn't what I referred to" he pointed out matter of fact, placing down the knife on the desk to face Draco fully. "You seem pissed for a reason, and the annoyed groan just now made it pretty obvious that you are"

"I'm not"

"You are-"

"Not-"

"Yes-"

"No"

They continued arguing and it probably would've continued on like that if Draco hadn't felt the boring eyes of Theodore, a look that said _I'm not dropping this so just spit it out_. Again Draco groaned this was definitely not what he agreed to come back to. "It's them" he gritted out his voice hushed so only Theo could hear. Theodore raised a brow at him. "Them? Them who exactly?" he asked more intrigued. Draco rolled his eyes incredulous at Theo's question. "Who do you think? Voldemort?" Draco hadn't really meant to blurt the name out, he even flinched himself for saying it and was grateful that only the wizard next to him had heard. "Yes them-" he gestured with a hand towards the giggling girls at the front row and the rest of the glaring students at left. "- it's starting to piss me off. Everyday is the same. You'd think by now they found something better to do" he continued with a snarl. Theodore none the wiser looked at the people Draco gestured at and then back to the blonde. "Do you mean you're annoyed because of the attention you're getting. Or that that people are starting to see who you truly are?" Theodore questioned crossing his arm over his robes. He didn't mean any harm by it, his curiosity taking the better of him.

Draco lips turning into a sneer. "They don't see shit. So obviously the former" he spat the words with venom. Draco had always been this way, there was no lies in his personality only in his actions during the war. Now it was Theodore's time to roll his eyes, that was just utterly bullshit. "Keep telling yourself that. I don't think you're that bothered about the attention to be honest" said Theo inspecting the wizard in front him. Draco gave a insulted snort at the words. What could possibly Theodore know? Now he was just assuming things which clearly didn't sit right in Draco's head. Deciding that the potion should be his point of focus he ignored the Slytherin again and added the honeywater as he watched the liquid turn turquoise, increasing the heat to the cauldron. "Don't ignore me Malfoy I-"

"Hey"

Draco looked up to see the Gryffindor brunette standing beside them, or rather beside Theodore. He saw his friend's face lit up which formed a sickening sneer on Draco's. One annoying thing Draco forgotten to mention was Theodore's know-it-all girlfriend. The surprise he expressed when the Slytherin told him they started dating that summer and then later became a couple was big. He never thought Nott would ever settle for a muggleborn although things had changed and Theo had even told Draco he never believed in the prejudice between the wizarding statuses.

"How's the potion going?" she asked Theo who was still staring at her with love sick puppy eyes. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at her question. He knew that wasn't the reason she walked up to them.

"Fine, just fine. And you?"

"Already done" she declared with a sassy smirk. Draco heard the snicker grumbling from Theo and his own fingers gripped the edge of the desk the knuckles turning white, wanting to get the hell out of there in that second.

"So cocky, I like it. Maybe you could give us a hand?" he suggested and there was a pause from the female as she tucked her lower lip inside her mouth glancing over to the blonde. "I don't think both of you would approve" saying that in a hushed tone earning a roll on Theo's eyes. "Don't-" Theo begun only to feel her soft small hands placed on top his mouth. Leaning up on her toes to whisper something indecent in his ear, because Theo flushed just when she pulled back. "Such a minx" he growled and she smirked uncharacteristic at him. That's when Draco snapped, pushing himself away from the desk and he scowled at Granger. "Can you just sod off and go back to your own potion Granger" he spat, his icy-grey eyes turning darker when glared at her, Granger wasn't one to back down a challenge and she stared back at him instead she had a growing smirk. "What's wrong Draco? Bad day?" his eyes twitched by the use of his first name, though he should've been used by that now because she still continued calling him that whenever they crossed path.

"Malfoy" he corrected with a growl.

"Of course" said Granger with an all too sweet voice flashing him a smile before turning around to her boyfriend. "Will I still see you later tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it" Theo told her with an all too knowing smirk. Draco just about had enough of their small display of affections. They can continue that when he wasn't present and had to be grossed out in the progress. Before he knew it Granger had finally departed and Draco controlled himself breathing in a deep sigh. "You don't have to act like a jerk" and Draco raised a brow at Theo. "I'm always a jerk, why should I change now?" there was a silence between the two and Theo was the first one to speak. "That isn't true. Everyone else can see that. So why can't you?" Draco hadn't seen that response coming and he was surprisingly loss for words. Just turning to pay his attention back to the potion.

* * *

 **1999 September 13th. A mistake**

When the day's classes were over Draco was found inside the Hospital Wing. Feeling uncomfortable already when Madame Pomeroy was fussing about Theodore's injury. Everything had happened so fast Draco didn't have time to react or stop the inevitable from happening. Some damned Hufflepuffs thinking that it was a smart idea to piss off Peeves just when him and Theodore was entering the Great Hall and a school bench was thrown their way. Draco had managed to get out of harm's way, unfortunately for his friend he didn't. Gaining a concussion and two broken ribs. If it wasn't for Professor Sprout's presence whom gave both Hufflepuff boys one week's detention each, Draco probably would've hexed them far worse than a simple detention.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to meet someone in ten minutes" Theodore struggled against Pomfrey's tries to push him back down again. "Oh no you don't. You have a severe concussion and the procedure for a broken rib takes 13 hours to fix and you Mr Nott have two broken ribs!" the elderly mediwitch huffed. Draco had to admit that the whole scenario now looked quite amusing, because Theodore was not pleased at all.

"Here drink this" she handed him a vial of purple liquid . "I don't want to" he pouted turning his head. "Do you want me to force it down your throat?" she warned pulling out her wand ready to force the liquid down if it came to that. It hadn't been the first time one of her patients had refused their medicine. Theo's eyes bulged out in fear when he stared back at Pomfrey "Well?" she asked pursing her lips.

And he downed the purple medicine in one go, gasping out of disgust scrunching his face all together when the vial was empty. "Fuck that's vile!" he cursed and the mediwitch snorted as she retook the vial from Theodore. "What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" she then returned back to her other patients that needed her attention. Draco sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed Theodore was resting on having an amused expression the whole time and only then did his friend notice. "Are you having a laugh?" it only increased Draco's highly amusement.

"Yes"

"Prat" Theo snorted a short laugh but cringed as his ribs only pained him more when he laughed. He rested back to the pillow looking at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. "These beds are fucking uncomfortable." he sighed.

"Yup"

"Well you're being your usual fun. Can't give me more than one word?

"Of course" Draco begun "That was two" he said with a crooked smirk spreading. Theo merely rolled his eyes but returned with his own smirk. "Who in their right minds thinks that pissing off Peeves is a great idea!?"

"Don't ask me. I'm never that stupid" that earned a raised brow from Theodore saying _are you serious?_ Draco just choose to ignore it and cleared his throat. "I best be off. Can't have you believe I'm here for you now can we?" said Draco in a joking manner and stood up. Theodore didn't really give a damn about the joke leaning up on his elbows as much as the restricted pain would let him. "Since you're leaving. I have a favor to ask of you" Draco raised a brow, when had he ever given the impression that he extended favors to anyone? However he couldn't admit that the request held his curiosity. "Speak, and we will see" he added with a short head nod. There was a pause and the silence once again fell upon the two wizards. It was like Theodore was having an inner argument with himself. "I'm waiti-"

"Could you tell Hermione I won't be coming today. Tell her that I'm here at the hospital wing?" asking with pleadingly eyes as he bit down on the corner of his lower lip. Draco tensed, his face fell once the request was uttered. There was a long discussion after that, mostly on how Draco refused to do that kind of favor. Madame Pomfrey had to hush them twice when the argument got more loud and heated. Draco had every reason to decline. Firstly there was too much history between the know-it-all and him, secondly they didn't get along very well. Sure there was no big malice between them as previous years but that didn't mean Draco stopped disliking her. So what made him actually agree to do the favor was even beyond him, probably just to make Theodore shut up about his nagging.

"Thanks" Theodore called out.

Draco just muttered angrily under his breath when he left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 **1999 September 13th. Midnight**

Where the hell was she?! It was already midnight and Draco had been waiting at the direction given by Theodore for almost twenty minutes by now. He always figured she was on time for everything, perhaps Theodore wasn't as important to the witch as his friend let out. If that was the case Draco would surely have a more peaceful school year. Then again Theo would probably sulk and drown his misery with fire whiskey. So neither of those outcomes sounded remotely fair to Draco right now. Besides why would anyone even want to meet up at a place like this? When the blonde had first arrived at the dark secluded corridor he figured it must've been a joke, it was pitch black and he could literally only see darkness, still it was the given direction from Theodore. He was never doing any more favors to his fellow Slytherin again or rather to anyone he thought to himself aggravated. Draco had almost given up and pondered about leaving all together when he suddenly felt one hand placed on his mouth and another to his eyes, which was pointless since he couldn't see for shit anyways. "Sorry to keep you waiting" the silky voice whispered near his ear, sending a betraying shiver down his spine. Shit, he panicked, the witch probably thought he was Theodore. Draco gave a attempted muffled sound against her palm.

"Shh. Don't speak" she whispered seductively. A sound that would drive any guy crazy with knees weak. Still this was Draco Malfoy he wouldn't stand for this, especially not with her. Struggling to get away, and push her hands away. Only to feel his body go rigid when he heard the faintest of spell spoken by Granger that immobilised him completely. Draco couldn't do anything but wait for the Gryffindor's next move as he heard the heels of her shoes moving to stand in front of him. He was unable to see her but the faintest perfume made it too damn real not to be true. Once again he attempted to make an effort on explaining that he wasn't Theodore. "I-" and her hand were promptly back against his mouth cutting his words short and Draco frowned. "Didn't I just tell you to be silent?" she tutted with a giggle. This was becoming more nerve wrecking when was unable to move or speak. Granger spoke another wandless spell and she removed her hand from his mouth. "This will keep you silent" she begun and seconds later she placed a scarf on top his mouth tying the knot behind his head. Draco widened his eyes, not that she could actually see him but this was ridiculous. Did she not feel the difference between him and Theodore?

Hermione pulled away, only being able to make out the figure of his shadow and she licked her plump lips. Her pupils dilated in lust for boyfriend, never once did it cross her mind that this wasn't Theo. "I wanted to do something for you-" she begun and got closer "-I know you've wanted this for a while and I wanted to spice things up-" now she started to ride her fingertips up and down his masculine torso. "-I only have two demands" and she inched closer to his neck letting her tongue run against his skin and up to his earlobe and sucked down. "You're not allowed to speak or move….therefore the scarf and the immobilising spell" she erotically explained. Draco's brain was racing with panic, his chest felt heavy as he breathed quickly through his nose. What the fuck was going on? The words repeated in his head. The closing in by the Gryffindor made him nervous that something very bad would happen. It wasn't that Draco lacked sex drive, far from it in fact. However this was wrong, not only was she the Gryffindor know-it-all he always disliked but this was also Theodore's girlfriend. Although another small part of his brain felt impressed that she kept this naughty side of her hidden so well.

"You have no idea how wet my cunt feels right now" hummed Granger with a whine. Draco's eyes rolled back to his head again the betraying shiver down his spine appeared. This time other parts of his body reacted as well, his cock growing harder with each erotic words she toyed him with. Apparently Granger had noticed this too as her hand brushed against his bulge and she grinned. "Mmm. I feel that your cock is aching for attention as well" toying with him once more. "I should probably take care of that" Draco's heart in his throat this time when it downed him what she was referring to. No? Was she really going to do that? He swallowed greatly the scarf making it more difficult. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Never in Draco's life had he felt this nervous, okay that was a lie but this came damn close! His question was confirmed when he heard Granger shuffle down to her knees widening his eyes again. "Mmpff ..mo..mmmpppff w-a" the muffled noises he made against the scarf sent an earnest giggle from Hermione. "I see you're impatient"

WHAT?! His head snapped staring down to her directions. That was nowhere near what he had tried to say. This stupid bint couldn't hold on to her arousal for the next day?! He was going to kill Theo when-wait. It's probably best he never told his friend about this. He had to make something up that he forgot about meeting Granger. His thoughts was pushed away when he heard the zipper to his trousers pulled down. As he couldn't move there was no way in hell he could actually do anything to stop her. It downing him right then that this was actually happening, it really was. The sweat was now continuously running down his forehead and his chest was rapidly rising and falling. There was a cold breeze when both trousers and boxers was pulled down to his knees. Leaving him vulnerable in this naked state, revealing his semi hard cock that was stretching around up to eight inches when fully erect. There was mouthful of cold air coming from Granger's lips and Draco's eyes rolled back to his head again, it was all he could do under a situation like this. He was beginning to lose focus on what was going on because this erotic witch was making him shamefully horny at her teasing and touching. He blamed himself for not reacting quicker when first felt her place her hand on top his mouth. This was surely _not_ supposed to happen.

"Mmm I can't wait to have your cock down my throat" she purred now her hands starting to knead his thighs with each inch getting closer to his now fully erection. Never in Draco's life had there been any dirty talk with the girls he's had sex with and this was only a blowjob! The images of what other sweet naughty words could spill from her lips while fucking her raw played over and over again in his head. Though he knew it to be wrong. "Fuck!" he verbalised as groan into the scarf. Her hand now wrapping around the eight inches cock. It didn't take long till Granger started moving her hand up and down, gently at first. Draco is now powerless to resist what is happening anymore. Desperately wanting to thrust his hips against the pleasure she was giving him. Using her skilled fingers to pull his foreskin down and Draco moaned out in bliss. The speed of her hand was increasing and so was his grunts of pleasure. Draco is lost by the rhythm, each movement by her small hand gripping his cock felt like heaven. He shut his eyes tightly as wave after wave was only building up the inevitable. He had some difficulties only breathing through his nose by now and he was sure if anyone passed the corridor they could probably hear his mess of moans. Damn this naughty witch. Who knew she possessed this kind of trait? Suddenly the movement stopped and he opened his eyes looking down at her. That was it?! Blushing at his thoughts luckily she couldn't see that….which was probably a good thing. Because if Granger realised who this actually was then this would be over. Ashamed for even thinking it but he didn't want this to stop now.

"Bet that felt good?"

 _Yes. Hell yes!_ He thought to himself trying to catch his breathings.

"Now for the best part, I've been dying to taste you" Granger teased licking her lips just before she gave a lick along his shaft.

Draco was sure if he wasn't paralysed by now his knees would've faltered and his toes curl. Using the edges of her tongue around the corners of his cock making sure it was easy enough to have him slide down her throat. With each devoted lick Draco was once again a moaning mess begging her to continue and not to stop. His pleads was only heard as muffles, fortunately for him she didn't stop. Instead she licked her way up to the head, and parted her lips when she started caressing with both her tongue and lips. Drawing in enough suction for Draco to moan out loudly staring up at the ceiling. And then she pulls all of him in her mouth and a gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped Draco. Her small mouth expanding at his eight inches length and he felt bothered that he couldn't see it. He wanted nothing more than to see her head bob up and down. His blood turned warm and pulse quickened to feel her mouth only go lower on his cock. Now the little minx had started to moan too. Like Draco wasn't already in seventh heaven. Hearing her smacking her lips and the sloppy sounds from her expertise sucking was building up for his climax. Draco gave out a disappointed whine when she pulled up with a pop.

Hermione licked her lips enjoying the taste of him and already eager to feel more. "You taste so good. Next time I lower myself I just want you to unleash inside my mouth when you're ready. I want you to cum inside my mouth" and again she was down with a unforgettable whine of desperation and lust. Draco had a moment of realisation. Did she really want him to release his seamen inside her mouth. He never experienced that, all the other girls considered it to be gross. So this was really new and unexpected though who was he kidding. This whole event was unexpected. It didn't take long till Draco was returning with his moans. He was ashamed and mortified that this Gryffindor could make him so vocal, he usually wasn't. This time she worked it more roughly, pulling him in with each suction that Draco relished. Her furious bobbing of her head and combined with slow sucking was driving him over the edge. He could've sworn he even moaned out her first name once or twice, at that time he didn't really care because all words was cut by the scarf anyway. The pressure against her lips tightened and he was panting, his abdomen clenching when he knew he couldn't last very long now. It only took Hermione one more thrust down to his cock it was like she knew he was ready, his cock now reaching down her throat and Draco gave a wild groan as he unleashed his biggest orgasm so far in his life. Panting roughly as his throat was feeling dry from all the vocal moans he let out. The seamen sliding down her throat and he felt her swallow each drop and made sure to clean his length when she pulled away. Her own breathings was rapid and she looked up towards him and she giggled.

"I was right. You taste so good" she purred and Draco felt too exhausted to do anything. He waited for her to pull up his trousers and boxers which never happened, was she just going to leave him like this? Hermione stood up wincing from the soreness for sitting on her knees that long. She erupted a giggle again and shook her head. "I can't believe we actually did this….I mean. I said I wanted to try something new. But anyone could passed us and we would've been caught!"

 _You think?_ Draco rolled his eyes still trying to fathom what just happened, and how did this girl learn all of that?

"Mmm. Hggnh...lllk." Draco spoke against the scarf. Hermione laughed and came closer to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Sorry about that. I'm going to remove it now" and she untied the knot behind his head. Draco felt relieved that the scarf was finally removed and he was about to snap at her but he fell silent. If she found out that it wasn't Theodore she just blown off he was pretty sure he would've make everything worse so Draco was just going to shut up. Hermione didn't pull away still leaning her body close to his, hugging him tightly. The familiar spell was heard and he was once again able to move and noticed how strained he really felt.

"I love you"

Draco tensed his body becoming rigid again but for a very different reason. His heart skipped a beat at the words, only his mother said those words to him so it felt so unfamiliar to hear someone like her say that, of course it was meant for Theodore and not him. Draco didn't know what to do in this small panic, so he did the first thing that came up. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug and pressing a light peck against her hair. Draco swallowed, this was so surreal. He noticed that the hug and kiss was enough because he sensed Hermione was smiling.

She pulled away when they had remained like that for a while. "I have to go now." Granger begun and sighed happily. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast" and she leaned forward pressing a kiss against his cheek and then she was off leaving Draco alone in the dark. He was trying to put all the pieces together. Like what the fuck had just happened, and why was Granger so good at giving blowjobs? He felt drained, confused and something he really couldn't describe. Draco contemplated he needed sleep and started heading towards the dungeons to the Slytherin common rooms. Although not before he pulled up both his trousers and boxers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Forgot to mention, this is my first dramione story ever. But it's a slow build up. This first chapter was just the beginning. If you want to find out more you just have to read the coming chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Also if you're interested to help me with BETA don't hesitate to pm me. Review and follow and constructive criticism always appreciated. Take care!


	2. September 14th

**A/N:** Second chapter up! Only two days after the first one which is some kind of record for me, although I'm trying my best to more active with my stories this month. This chapter isn't as long as the previous one. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I dont want to sound nagging here but **please send a review it only takes about two seconds to do** and I won't know if you like it if you don't tell me on the reviews :) It will also **encourage me to update quicker.** So here you have it! Enjoy.

P.S also big thanks for the followers and for the favorite!

 **Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter and it's universe.

 **Warning:** As mentioned before, this fanfiction will become more mature as it progress but don't worry there's a plot too and I'll give you warnings when the mature happens, and then you can skip that. Because you won't miss anything of the plot anyway.

* * *

 **1999 September 14th. No rest for the wicked**

Draco did not got enough sleep last night, laying on his bed, reminiscence flashing of the event that had occurred. Images haunting him about Granger's delicate moist mouth wrapped around his length, how her tongue curled sweetly around the edges. It had been enough for him to unleash the biggest ejaculation ever. So now the memory was haunting Draco as he tried to push it away. It wasn't the only reason why he couldn't sleep. There was the guilt eating him up, thinking of the betrayal towards Theodore.

If his fellow Slytherin ever found out that Granger had given him a blowjob, their friendship would be gone in a heartbeat. He wasn't all to blame however as Draco tried explaining to the brunette countless of times that it wasn't Theodore, besides it wasn't like Draco could move since he had been completely immobilised during that time. Nevertheless Draco had shamefully in addition to thoroughly enjoyed himself that night, too bad the aftereffect came with lustful images of one know-it-all Granger.

* * *

 **1999 September 14th. Early breakfast**

Since it was pointless going back to sleep Draco got up from his bed before the alarm rang. His first class for today would start at 9:00 am anyway, and it left him three hours to spare. Leaving the dormitory room he once shared with Blaise, it didn't feel the same without him around. Now his new roommates were Theo and Harper, someone he never really spoken to. To tell the truth Draco wasn't much for talking to his fellow Slytherins, only small conversations with Tracey Davies and Daphne Greengrass.

Since Pansy never returned back to Hogwarts after the war, she had fallen to her knees and broke down in tears. Sobbing out that she couldn't go back to the place where her boyfriend had been killed. Draco didn't blame her really, Blaise's death took a harsh blow on both of them.

Draco eventually left the Slytherin common room. The castle was decently quiet this early in the mornings, making it easy to hear your own footstep echoing on the stone floor. Draco figured he could go for an early breakfast as there was nothing else to do, not that he was that hungry but getting some food could probably make the naughty images of the female Gryffindor disappear.

* * *

Arriving at The Great Hall Draco regarded the few students already inside, two Hufflepuff girls and one Ravenclaw boy reading a book at their respective house tables. None had noticed him entering which was just as the blonde preferred. Heading over to the Slytherin table sitting down. The breakfast magically appearing on the table when it felt his presence. Scanning the variations of food that he could choose between, deciding to grab a toast.

Spreading some butter evenly and added the strawberry marmalade on top. Biting down on the toast as he looked around the hall. The silence was actually rather nice, instead of the usually ear-piercing loud hall. Maybe he should make this as his new habit? Get up early and get a welcome quiet breakfast for a change.

Finishing the last piece of marmalade toast and took a sip from his water making it easier to gulp down the breakfast. He reached for a table napkin to brush the remaining crumbles away from his mouth. Draco's thoughts went to Theodore at the Hospital Wing, wondering when his friend was let out and the Slytherin frowned. Remembering that it really sucked being stuck at a hospital bed and the food weren't as mouthwatering. His decisions were made as he picked two croissants and an apple. Placing the refreshments in a table napkin and folded it securely before Draco left The Great Hall.

* * *

 **1999 September 14th. Theodore's recovery**

Ten minutes later Draco walked up the last steps on the stairs that would lead him to the Hospital Wing. Only stopping outside the doors when he saw that Theodore already had company, his eyes shot wide in a familiar fear. Draco backtracked his steps and leaned his back against the wall next to the entrance.

 _Shit, what was she doing here?_ he cursed to himself. The realisation hit him like a painful bludger. Theodore would likely ask Granger where she had been last night, the eerie shudder down Draco's spine emerging. This felt ridiculous hiding there behind the wall like a scared cat, he wanted to hear what they were saying. However he couldn't risk it without being noticed by the couple.

 _Wait, that's it!_ 'Without being noticed' he thought smugly to himself. Draco pulled out his wand from his Slytherin robes and muttered out a Notice-Me-Not charm over himself. Draco never actually used that spell before so he was uncertain it would function successfully. Moving away from the wall he slowly pushed the doors open, making sure that the sound was unnoticeable by Madame Pomfrey and the people inside. Fortunately for the Slytherin blonde nobody had turned their heads at his direction, which proved that the Notice-Me-Not spell had worked.

Draco sauntered over to an empty chair where he would get a clear view of Theodore and Granger and sat down. Cracking his knuckles as he watched in silence the couple talking to each other.

"So how are you feeling?" he heard the brunette asking as she held Theodore's hand, a worried expression plastered on her features.

"I've been better, that's for certain" Theodore begun. "Don't worry though, having you here makes everything better" he reassured her with a gentle smile. "Though-" he started and Draco held his breath "-I assumed you'd visit me last night, where were you?"

Draco felt his heart speed up at the question and he looked at Granger. Would she really give him an honest answer, knowing her Gryffindor traits to remain honest and loyal. Clearly she couldn't be that daft to tell him? Right? There was a moment of quietude from the female Gryffindor it almost indicated that she felt nervous to give a reply back. Draco watched her lips moving and his own mouth fell ajar at what she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't find out about your injury until this very morning. I had been studying for the potions homework at the library and I managed to fall asleep on the desk. When I woke up the clock was already 1:00 pm and I figured I'd just head back to the Gryffindor towers." she lied biting down on the corner of her lower lip. "I'm really sorry I didn't visit you"

 _Well I be damned, the uptight know-it-all made a perfectly crude lie to her boyfriend._ Draco thought amused, she wasn't so innocent after all. Although he did actually find out about that last night. Theodore gave a heartfelt laugh taking her small hand up to press a light kiss on her knuckles. "It's fine, I'm just glad you're here now. Because I missed you last night" said Theodore with a childish pout which made Granger chuckle. If their affectionate display was going to continue like this Draco might as well leave.

"When will you be able to leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Hopefully soon. Can't stand it here, the beds are really uncomfortable and Madame Pomfrey keeps torturing me with disgusting medicines"

The brunette gave a hushed giggle at his comment turning her head to see if Poppy had been listening but she was busy tending to another student, and Granger playfully hit Theodore's arm lightly. "If you keep that attitude against Pomfrey you'll never leave this place"

Theodore just rolled his eyes at her "Pomfrey wouldn't even notice I'm gone. I'd use my wand to distract her with a spell and then I'd easily escape."

"You're being dramatic, you only have to remain here for at least three more hours-" Theodore interrupted with a scoff and Granger frowned at him "-besides. Do you even have your wand with you?" the female questioned raising a brow at the Slytherin. "Of course I do. It's right-" pointing at the vacant bedside table "-here" his mouth pressed into a thin line and Granger stiffened a giggle with her free hand. "I think your plan backfired Mr smarty pants"

"Hardy ha ha. Very funny" Theodore stuck out his tongue and Granger rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour. That's when Draco contemplated he had enough of watching the love sick couple. As it seemed like neither of them was going to bring up last night. If that was the case it would be easier for him to pretend that nothing had happened between him and the know-it-all. Draco stood up from the seat, grateful that the spell had functioned so efficiently. Proceeding to head towards the exit and was just about to leave when he halted as he heard Theodore mention his name and Draco froze on the spot.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember, I told Draco to bring the wand with him after he would've spoken to you"

Granger widened her eyes but covered up quickly. "M-me?" she managed. Theodore none the wiser didn't think too much on his girlfriend's shocked expression. "Yeah, I asked him a favor if he could pass on to you that I was at the Hospital Wing. Hopefully he didn't wait too long since you never showed up" Theodore laughed shaking his head. "Guess I have to apologise to him for that later"

Granger didn't say anything she just had a blank stare on her face. Everything making sense, connecting the pieces together. Draco felt faint, the colour of his face gone. Now the witch probably knew who she had met up with last night. Draco decided he couldn't leave fast enough after he heard that conversation as he quickly left the Wing and ran down the stairs thinking how fucked all this became.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope the chapter was enjoyable, consider writing a review if you want me to continue. If I get at least two or three reviews it will make me more encouraged to continue :) The third chapter will be up this week so follow this fanfic if you find it interesting. Take care everyone! Xoxo


	3. September 15th

**A/N:** Third chapter up! Yay. Okay, I might not be as pleased with this outcome. Though I have the fourth one plotted I only need to write it down, this chapter is not as long as the others but it will include some drama between Draco and Hermione ;) It was difficult to write that actually hah. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! If you have any ideas for further 'Dramione' scenes for this fanfiction I could need some help. You guys always have such brilliant ideas, I've discovered that from my other fanfiction **An unfair love game**. The eight chapter might be up for that one today! Not sure, but be on the look out, and if you haven't read it yet, take a look!

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. You have no idea how much it means to me and really motivates me to write more for you guys. I adore you for it. So keep them coming :D

Now here you go, the third chapter of More than Gravity!

 **Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter and it's universe.

 **Warning:** Be advised of my previous warnings of the mature theme. There will be loads of smut in later chapters, but for now. You're good, some fluff including. I'll warn you when there's a smut scene.

* * *

 **1999 September 15th. Transfiguration & Curses**

Draco has never been the superstitious one, believing it to be ludicrous and a waste of time. However these unfortunate incidents that occurred the past days made him think there was a bad omen about him. To begin with him being mistaken as Theodore and getting a blowjob by Granger, nonetheless a very good one, just proved there was a curse. It was only the beginning of his bad luck as it continued the day after when he thought about visiting Theodore at the Hospital Wing, only to see Granger already there. Everything turning worse when Granger found out whom the mistaken encounter had been with. Draco skipped all of his classes that day, he knew it to be cowardly but the guilt was still strong and then there was another dilemma, images of a certain witch becoming stronger, some very naughty images.

There was only one solution to get rid of them, and that someone was Daphne Greengrass. Everything happened so quickly, they started talking and next thing led to Draco pinning Greengrass against the wall as they stumbled over to his dorm, shouting at Harper to get out and next they ended up on his bed with their clothes quickly discarded.

All of that happened yesterday and it had sated his needs for a moment. However his luck only decreased the next day at Charms with the Gryffindors when they all had been paired up in two. Draco's eyes almost bulging out of his eye sockets when he heard the name he'd been paired up with, Granger. Their eyes had met for a split second and he saw the same guilt flashed upon her face. Was this a punishment for his previous actions over the last years? Maybe this is what he deserves, although none of this would've never happened in the first place if it had not been for Granger's moment of arousal. She was to blame but Draco doubted she'd ever admit that.

Now he found himself in a rather predicament. Not only being tortured by the images, in fact now they were more vivid as Granger was seated next time him. Both of them trying their best to only concentrate on what the Professor was saying and to hope the class to be over as quickly as possible. They had yet to speak to each other and Draco wasn't going to speak up first. He figured if she had anything to say then she'll speak her mind.

"Okay class, instead of learning new spells today, I was thinking you can test out your memory of what you learned at your sixth year. For example turning vinegar into wine" spoke Professor Flitwick clearing his throat as he pointed his wand to a bowl of vinegar, demonstrating the charm for the whole class to see and the clear liquid changed to a deep crimson red wine. "Like so." he quipped and the class groaned in boredom. Some even complaining with the words 'that's easy' Flitwick chortled.  
"You may think so, but the only student successful with the spell is none other than Miss Granger."

There was no surprise there, the know-it-all always had to prove she was better than everyone, it's always been like that and most of the students were used to it by now. Draco eyed Granger from the side and he narrowed his brows, was that a frown on her face? The Professor just gave her a compliment, usually she would get this unholy victory smile, now it seemed like she had no care in the world. Draco saw the brunette look back at him from the corner of her eyes and he instantly drew his stare away, anywhere but at her, staring down at the desk. It's the curse he kept telling himself and it would probably become worse.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and forty tries later to turn the damned vinegar into wine and Draco was starting to feel more impatient, the anger rising. Especially when Granger told him repeatedly that he was saying the spell wrong. What could possibly be so freaking complex about it!? You were just supposed to point your wand at the vinegar and utter the spell, there was no description on how to pronounce the damned word!  
"You're saying it wrong Draco" his jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth while gripping the wand tighter. Again she tried to correct him. Only an hour ago Draco was worried about the naughty images he had about the brunette, now he was worried she'd never shut up.

"For the last time don't call me that. It's Malfoy" he gritted out in a low drawl trying to keep the rushed temper inside...at least for now.

"I won't be calling you that." she spoke flatly. Draco blinked turning his attention from the vinegar to glare at Granger instead. "Why the hell not?" he spat out venomously.

Granger simply shrugged her shoulders. "Firstly, Draco is your given name, it just feels weird saying your surname. We're in our last year at Hogwarts and considering what happened last year I don't see the reason on why I shouldn't call you on your first name."

"I don't remember I've given you permission to call me by my first name... _Granger"_

The brunette scoffed loudly at that. "It's not like I need a permission slip for calling you by your first name. This conversation is ridiculous and you should focus on the spell instead of me calling you by your first name" begun Granger pursing her lips and held her posture high levelled with Draco's, looking down to the glass of vinegar the brunette cleared her throat again. "Now, try the spell again. This time-" "You mean like two nights ago? I don't remember giving you permission to give me a blow-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence there was a loud open-hand smack connecting against his cheek. Leaving a burning red print. The Slytherin widened his eyes, his eyebrows stretching to the hairline. First he was stunned looking at her but then he got furious. All of the students became quiet, looking at both of them. Theodore and Harry whom had been paired up for this assignment just stood there dumbfounded, pondering if they should do something about the situation. Draco heard the Professor yell out Granger's name, however that didn't stop Draco from lashing out at her.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You know damn well what that was for!" Granger screamed back, both students spitting out anger to each other. There was so much hostility and of all the students were watching with intrigue how the Gryffindor and Slytherin kept yelling at each other.

"No I really don't! So why don't you share it to the rest of the class!" screamed Draco letting all of the bubbling rage out, he didn't let the brunette retaliate as he continued shouting. "Or wait…you can't. Because people would find out what kind of liar you are, a filthy mudblood liar!" he spat back. Granger gasped covering her mouth, not because of the foul word he labelled her with, but because of the lying part. How did he know? The expression of surprise was clear and Draco used that to his advantage. "Ho-How.." she managed.

"How did I find out?" he assisted, seeing the brunette's face turn white and Draco smirked. "What's wrong Granger? Surprised I knew about the lie?" he tutted smugly. Obviously he wasn't going to tell her about the Notice-Me-Not spell he used while eavesdropping at the Hospital Wing.  
"Never thought that about you to be honest. Even amazed me that you've become such a witty liar throughout the years. Is it because you feel guilty about what you did? The poor mudblood whor-" Draco never saw the second painful smack stinging his right cheek coming from the brunette, this time it felt worse as he recoiled back with his head.

Draco's jaw clenched again his chest becoming rapid with each breath he inhaled, as he slowly tilted his head back to Granger. This time his eyes held no kindness and he seemed to have been cured from the seductive images from earlier.

"MR MALFOY AND MISS GRANGER!" Flitwick suddenly shouted having enough out of their outbursts. "That's enough out of the both of you! If you don't stop right this instant I'm sending you to the Headmistress Office. Ten points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor for disrespectful behaviour amongst your fellow classmates." he firmly added and Draco rolled his eyes, like points really mattered any more. "I'm really disappointed in the both of you" Flitwick said aghast and appalled with their drastic shortcoming. "I don't have any choice but to give you both detention for two nights, starting with tonight. Come by at my office at six pm. Now….leave my class this very instant." he huffed the tiny chest rising and falling as the Professor pointed towards the door having a very disappointed frown.

Draco balled his fists digging his nails roughly to the palm of the skin. Sending another glare at Granger he picked up his textbook then head towards the exit. "Fine by me, I don't like this class anyway" he drawled out, slamming the door open, leaving the classroom as the Professor instructed. Draco knew it could've been handled better but right now he was not in his best moods and he had a stinging cheek to boot. She's fucking mental, he had done nothing was all Granger's doing and to make everything worse now he even had detention with her! Draco Malfoy was royally fucked with curses.

* * *

Hermione bit down on her lower lip, ashamed that she let the male get to her like that. It had been wrong of her to slap him but damn it had felt good, almost as good when she punched him in her third year. Regardless Hermione was not stupid, he was not all to blame, as that night had been her fault, it haunted her with shame and an unspeakable regret, that's why she had lied to Theodore. Hermione couldn't stand seeing him getting hurt.

The brunette saw the concerns from her boyfriend's and her best friend's expressions. Theodore was ready to walk up to her from the first row but the brunette just shook her head. She couldn't face him right now, not after this. Picking up her books and notes she walked towards the exit, stopping just to send an apologetically frown to Flitwick. "I'm sorry Professor" she whispered, not trusting her voice enough to eventually crack and she'd break down in tears. With that apology Hermione soon left the classroom as well.


	4. September 15th Hermione POV

**A/N:** Fourth chapter out already! However this chapter isn't based on Draco. It's the first of many Hermione's POV. The next chapter will be about the dreadful detention, which I'm looking forward to write! Again, the chapter isn't as long as previous. However it's a nice read and you'll get to get a better understanding about Hermione in this one. Hope you guys enjoy reading this fanfiction I won't know if you don't tell me. I might seem as nagging but it's a A LOT nicer when I get some reviews, even constructive criticism works! You guys can even help me out with BETA because I don't have anyone at my current time.  
Anyways here's the fourth chapter! Read N Review! Also big thanks for reading this! You already know that you're amazing :D

 **Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter and it's universe.

 **Warning:** I only feel like I'm repeating myself here, but...yeah this story will have mature content in the future. Just so you all know!

* * *

 **1999 September 15** **th** **. Friendship**

 **Hermione POV**

* * *

The hours passed by quickly as Hermione was resting on a couch inside the Gryffindor common room. Staring at the dancing ember flames from the fireplace she drew a tired sigh. It helped relaxing her and she felt calmer than before. Although there was the doubt it wouldn't last very long since she still had detention with Draco in thirty minutes. Just thinking back to their small yeling infuriated the brunette. He even had the nerve to call her a whore! Or well he never got the chance to finish the word since she had silenced him with a slap against his face, which he rightfully deserved.

Hermione frowned in thoughts, a deep crease forming on her forehead. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way? If the mistake never happened then she wouldn't find herself in a situation like this. Now she had to lie to her boyfriend and everyone else she held close. Theodore had even tried comforting her inside The Great Hall at lunch, he was so sweet and cared so much about her. Repeatedly asking her if there was anything he could do to cheer her up. Hermione couldn't even let herself to look upon him, knowing what kind of betrayal she'd done, it just stung her too deeply.

If only Draco had said something that night none of this would've happened! Hermione's stomach doubled in knots, twisting and bending her painfully. Never in her life had she felt this shameful and with so much regret. She was living in fear of Theodore finding out, especially if the blonde Slytherin told him. If Theodore was to find out, she would be the one to tell him, the only question was _how?_ Hermione exhaled another tired sigh just by thinking of her troubled thoughts. The wooden floor cracked behind her and Hermione leaned up on her elbows to see who it was disturbing her 'relaxation.'

"That's the sixth sigh I've heard coming from you within the last twenty minutes" spoke Harry caring, a small smile lifting his lips. The brunette placed her head back to the cushion watching her friend move to stand in front the couch. "Do you mind?" asked Harry motioning to have a seat on the couch. Hermione never said anything she just pulled her legs away for Harry to sit down beside her and replaced them back on top his lap, then she went back to stare at the fireplace. Hermione was beyond thankful for her friendship with Harry. They had been through so much suffer and loss last year while horcrux hunting. Learning to depend on only each other when Ronald left for a few months.

Despite the time of desperation their bond just grew stronger, sometimes they had gone a whole week without much talking to each other, words weren't always needed because they had been both suffering at the time. Silence could be a welcoming solace in dark times, and they learned to see each other's emotions in a different manner. Hermione knew Harry had a few questions though, he was just being civilized for not asking. Tilting her head to look up at him she gave a small smile to see him staring at the fireplace, she reached out with her hand to his, lacing their fingers and Harry gazed down to their joined hands and then to her smiling face.

"Hey" whispered Hermione.

"Hi" Harry whispered back a soft smile resting on his features. "I know you're confused on what happened earlier and you probably have questions-" she begun, and squeezed his hand lightly. "-I just don't feel like talking about it. At least not now, I'll explain everything soon though." hoping the small reassurance would be enough, because she did not like to keep secrets from Harry, but this one was of delicate matter and she had to wait for the right timing. Harry raised a thin brow at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't going to ask anything" said the wizard playing the modesty card and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure you weren't" she teased with sarcasm seeing through his innocence. Harry chuckled when he was caught by the brilliant witch and brushed his thumb against her hand.

"I know you Hermione. You'll tell me eventually, I'm not going to force it out of you. For whenever you feel ready to tell me I'll be here to listen. Just…..don't wait too long to tell me. The longer you wait the worse it will become for you, and I don't like to see you like this." the last part Harry said made sense. It had already started to pain Hermione more than she could possibly imagine, she needed her friend to know but she did not want Harry to judge her by her actions.

"I promise I won't wait too long" agreed Hermione truthfully, although trembling for when that day came. Harry gave a brighter smile at the promise, using his free hand to adjust his glasses back to the bridge of the nose. Only to pull something out from his front jeans pocket just seconds after. "Now….-" begun Harry as he extended out his hand with the rock lollies "-can I tempt you with some candy?" Hermione cast a skeptical eye at treats and scrunched up her face in distaste. "How long have they been in your pocket?" asked Hermione shuddering at the mere thought that he just left them there for a week, he could be quite forgetful.

"Low blow Hermione-" and she stuck out her tongue in a not so mature way and Harry laughed.

"-I'm quite insulted that you think so little of me. I only wanted share some sweets with my best friend and then you downright offend me. Assuming I've been keeping them inside my pocket for...for..ehh...a very long time. I'm never ehh...going to forget that trust it's-"

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes" almost feeling relived Hermione had stopped him and he laughed. "I was running out of words to say" he admitted sheepishly.

"So I noticed" teased Hermione a lopsided smirk spreading at his ridiculous speech about candies and trust. Sending a quick peek at the sweets once more she huffed out, letting go of his hand and took a green rock lolly. "I'm probably going to regret this" she whispered to herself, and plopped the sweet inside her mouth before she could change her mind. It was pleasantly reassuring that the candy actually didn't taste like Harry's sweaty pockets but instead tasted like a fresh pear, shutting her eyes as she savoured the flavour.

"Ehm….Hermione?" the wavering tone of Harry's voice was something the brunette did not like to hear. Opening her eyes wide when she felt something growing on her chin, at first she panicked that there was a spider crawling on her face, but this was so much worse. Especially when she heard what her friend uttered next. "You...eh...heh...you have a pink beard" he swallowed nervously scratching the back of his neck. Hermione stared him down with a murderous scowl, she did not say anything. Pulling her legs away from his lap she stood up. Almost marching up to a mirror where her breathings had become more frequent. Touching her now pink bearded chin in panic. "No, no, no, no….not now….." she chanted over and over again. Trying to tug and pull it off but with no success.

Hermione heard a crack on the stairs and snapped her head towards Harry who was trying to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going!" and she rushed over to him jabbing him on the chest with her finger accusingly. Hermione was definitely no one you wanted to be around when she got angry. Harry gave a weak attempted chuckle. "Its fi-fine...it will go away before you know it-" "NO! You're going to fix this RIGHT now. I have a detention to attend in less than thirty minutes, so you have approximately fifteen minutes to fix this or so help me Merlin I'm going to change your whole body pink for the rest of the school year!" Harry's eyes went wide as golf balls, he knew not to take Hermione's threats lightly. Just thinking about the countless times she had hexed Ron for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Is that understood?" she demanded when she did not get any reply from the raven-haired wizard, and Harry could simply nod his head continuously and he was dragged up the stairs. There was no way in hell Hermione would even show up to the detention if she was looking like this, she would've been a simple laughing matter for Draco and he have another reason to mock her and Hermione wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. 

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Hermione getting a pink beard :/ hopefully it will be gone before the detention starts. You never know if you won't follow this fanfiction ;D Go ahead, review/fav/follow. Now I'm off to sleep.  
If you got any questions feel free to PM me, I check my mail frequently.  
Over and out/Tess


End file.
